Seperated then reunited
by A.K.A Liv
Summary: What happens when Remy Moves next to Rogue before her powers manifested. Then to be seperated only to meet up again as his enemy. Please! R&R rated T just incase
1. Chap1

Summary: what happens when Remy moves next to Rogue before she gets her powers. Then to be separated from him only to meet him again but as her enemy.

I am not the best at accents so, I'm doing the best I can so don't yell at me!

I don't own anything! Nada, Zippo, Zilch!

Chap.1

Rogue's Pov

I had a good life. My parents are alright. They weren't the best parents a child could have, but hey you got what you got. Well it's better than a orphanage. My real parents put me up fro adoption as soon as I was born. I wasn't supposed to be born, I was an accident at least that's what I was told. I stayed in the orphanage for several years until this nice looking couple came to adopt to a child. I was out in the backyard playing with one of my friends that I met there, when Miss. Bradley called us in. She explained to us that there were these people that would take one of us home to a family. I got really excited and followed Miss. Bradley in to a room. There stood two people sitting in chairs. "Mr. and Mrs. D'Ancanto?" They turned so they were facing us. "I would like to present to you the group of five year olds. I was so happy , I thought I might actually have a real home! But then my hope disappeared as I saw the way they looked at the other children. The man came over to me and I smiled, a really big smile. He bent down in front of me and seemed to examine me for a while. "Jessi" The man said. I assumed it was the lady. "come here." The woman came over and also bent down. "hello" she said. Her voice was sweet and she was pretty. "What's your name?"

"Marie." I answered cheerfully. "well she's defiantly not shy." Miss. Bradley laughed. "oh no, Marie has always been loud and cheerful always saying what was on her mind." The man and woman nodded. They stood up and walked over to a corner to talk. After they were done talking, they went over to miss. Bradley and told her something. She smiled. "come on kids, let's go to the playroom." I was confused but I went to the lay room with all the other kids. I sat in a corner and playes quitley with my toys. Miss Bradley came in to the room and walked over to me, she knelt down beside me and put her hand on my knee. "Marie," she said softly. I looked up at her. "You're going home."

I remember that day perfectly, even though it was eight years ago, because it was the happiest day of my life. After being in the orphanage for five years you want to get out of there. But I'll always remember Miss. Bradley and my friend Lily. Lily moved right next door to me 3 years ago. I remembered her and she remembered me and we became best friends again. But only three years of living here she moved away to California, because her dad got a new job there and plus, most of her family lived there.

And now I was patiently awaiting the arrival of the new owners of the house. My dad told me that they had a 13 year old boy. I couldn't wait to meet him, I wanted a friend so badly. Of course no one could ever take Lily's place but I hope we could be good friends. Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway I got up from my position from the windows. "Mom! Dad! The new neighbors are here." I yelled was I ran out onto the front patio. A man got out of the drivers seat of the car And looked at his house. A woman got out of the passengers side of the car and also looked at the house. I saw the rear door open and I became excited, when the boy stepped out my breath got caught in my chest. He had short reddish-brownish hair and he wore sunglasses. He was tall and had a medium build. He didn't seem to happy to be here. He probably had a girl-friend who he had to leave. He turned his head to look at his surroundings and stopped when he looked in my direction. I looked behind me and saw nothing was there, and I realized he was looking at me. He turned his head back straight and went over to the man, he told him something and the man nodded. He turned back to me and started walking towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there followitn him with my eyes until her came up to the bottom of my porch and was looking up at me. " 'ello" he said, his French accent ringing in my ears. "hello." I squeaked. He smiled. "my name be Remy." I was silent for a moment then said, "mah name be, ah mean is marie."

"y' makin' fun o' Remy, chere?" I smiled hesitantly. "no, ah was just.." He put his hand up to stop me. "don't…Remy understands." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Remy!" a Woman's voice called. "dat be Remy's mother." He stood up on his tippy toes, took my hand and kissed it. I was totally speechless. "Remy be seein' you, chere." And he ran off to his mother. "Marie be seeing you too."


	2. Chap2

Remy's Pov

Yeah, moving sucks. I moved several times, so I know. I was born in new Orleans then sent to an adoption center in New York. I stayed there for a few years then moved back to New Orleans with my new family.

I stayed there for a most of my life. Now I am moving to Mississippi. I don't get it of course I never get anything, for example my mom raising me to speak in third person. My dad doesn't like that idea so he is teaching me to speak in first. I am getting better. Although if I get really nervous, excited, anxious, or any other peppy emotions I talk in third. I can't control it then.

I don't get why my mom wants me to speak like that, she doesn't speak like that. Anyway back to the matter of moving. Like I said I'm moving to Mississippi. Even though Mississippi is right next to Louisiana. The accent is much different. And it's weird whenever I hear a southern accent shivers run through my body.

But there is a good side to this moving thing, at least this move. I am moving next to a girl my age. Another ladie to give my charm to. My parents always say, "Remy you are only thirteen you are too young to flirt like that." Yeah but who cares what they think. All the ladies in New Orleans think I'm irresistible and I can't help but flirt it's in my nature! But parents never understand anything. "I only want what best for you." They say. Ummm yeah right. They only want to annoy the crap out of you until you say something back at them and they say. "don't you use that tone with me, young man(or lady)" it is sooo annoying. I seriously think that parents were put on this planet to annoy the crap out of their kids.

But of course if it wasn't for parent all of us would be on the streets and have no home, wouldn't know right from wrong it would be a mess.

But my parents are abnormal. They do a lot of weird things, for instance fifteen minutes into the car ride they start singing. They want me to join in. yeah like that's ever going to happen. The car trip was maybe 2-3 hours I don't know I was looking out the window the whole time and after a while I just tuned them out. It was just noise in the backround and my day-dreams took over. Suddenly the noise stopped I turned my head so I was facing forward. I saw my new house. It was like a mansion. We pulled into the drive-way. My dad got out, then my mom got out and I finally got out. We all stared at the house for a while. It was big! I saw pictures of it but seriously…I couldn't wait to see the inside. I turned my head to look around and I saw someone on their porch. 'it must be her.' I thought. She was one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw in her own unique way. She had auburn colored hair and two little white streaks in the front it was pretty long too. I decided to go talk to her, I went over to my dad to ask permission. "Dad?" He made sort of an 'hmm;' noise. "can I go meet the new neighbor?" He nodded. I started walking over to her. She didn't seem to move, just seem to follow me with her eyes. When I got to her I realized she had dark green eyes. That stared into my sunglasses that I wore. " 'ello." I said. "hello." She kind of squeaked. I could tell she was mesmerized my me. All the girls are. "I be remy." I said in a flirtatious way. "Ah be..Ah mean Ah am Marie." I smirked. "makin' fun o' me, chere?" She shook her head. "no I was just.." I put my hand up to shush her. "don't…Remy understands." Oh crap, I just talked in third person I must be nervous. "REMY!" My mom's voice flew through the air. I sighed inwardly. She always ruins everything. "that be Remy's mother." Damnit! I gave her my way of saying goodbye and stood on my tippy toes took her hand and gently took it to my lips. She stood with her mouth partially open. "Remy be seeing you chere." I said stepping back down. I winked at her although I don't think she saw it and ran off to my house. I knew she was going to be my friend and hopefully she would become more.


	3. Chap3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other stories especially Stuck in love. It's a Romy mostly. There is some Ryro. It is a good story. If u liked this u will probably like that. I personally think it's one of my best stories. Alright I am shutting up now. Sorry for those people who are waiting for this story to be updated. It's on my other name. (stuck in love I mean)

Chap.3

Marie watched Remy run away from her and up to his mom. She watched him talk to his mom then follow his parents into his new house. Before he walked into his house, he turned his head, smiled at her then went into his house. Marie smiled back at him although he couldn't see it. She went inside and walked into the living room to see her parents sitting on the couch. "Mom, Dad, The new neighbors are here." Her father looked up from the paper he was reading and her Mom lifted her head up from resting. "Ah was thinking maybe we should go say hello, and welcome them ta our neighborhood?" She questioned. "Sure Marie, Dave you comin?" He shrugged. "yeh sure whay not." He folded his paper and placed it on the table beside the couch. He got up and waited for His wife to get up. Marie smiled. "come on!" She grabbed her parents hands and started dragging them to the door. "Hold on, there Marie." Her father said stopping her. "Yah mother baked her homemade pie fer them, she needs to get it from the fridge." Her mother nodded and Went into the kitchen,a few mintutes later she came back with a neatly rapped pie. "got it." She said. "good! Let's go." Marie said, this time quick walking towards the door. "Seems like some one is a little excited about meeting the new boy." Her mother whispered to her father. Her father nodded. "or maybe she just wants a friend, I mean she's only thirteen for pete's sake." He replied in a whisper. They turned their attention back to Marie but she wasn't there. Suddenly they heard. "I like to whisper to." They looked down between them and saw Marie standing there. "Marie, you know very darn well not to listen in on our private conversations." Marie put her hands on her hips. "Yes, and ah thought ya knew that it's not nahce to whisper." Her mother raised her eye-brows and her father scowled. "Marie, you know the rules no talking back to your parents." Marie rolled her eyes. "yes Dad" Marie said then started running out the door. "Come on!" she yelled back at them. They sighed and started to pick up there pace a little. Just a little.

Marie arrived at the front door of Remy's house and turned and impatiently waited for her parent to catch up when they were at the bottom step of the front porch she rang the door bell. Her parents came up behind her, she turned back and looked at them, smiled then turned back to the door. A curtain lifted and you could see a someone looking out, they dropped the shade and opened the door. A tall man, with Brown hair and a beird and a mustache answered the door. " 'ello! You must be de new neighbors!" hE hugged me. Tight. And then hugged my mom, he shook my dad's hand. "Hello new neighbors we have come to welcome you to our neighborhood." The man laughed. "Yes. Come in, come in" WE followed the man into his house. It was huge. Marie looked completely shocked. "Wow." She whispered. "Yes it is quite fascinating" Said the man, apparently hearing what Marie said. "Marie? Right?" She nodded. "come, I will introduce you to Remy, although I think you already have met." Marie followed him down the halls until they came to a door. "did be Remy's Bed room." He knocked on the door. "Remy, come out! We've got company!" The door opened, and there he was again. Marie was again speechless. Remy realized who was standing behind his father and smiled. "Oui, papa" his father nodded. "ill leave you two alone to talk." His father said, while leaving. They stood for a few minutes just staring at each other until remy broke the silence. "so, long time no see chere." Marie nodded. "Yeah" Remy laughed. "not a very social person are ya chere?" Marie smiled sheepishly. "It's alright, You are intrigued by me, non?" Marie shook off all her thoughts and her dream state. "Sure" She replied sarcastically. Remy smiled. "come on chere, admit it, You are mesmerized by me." He said with a cocky grin. "No not really." She replied. That shocked Remy a bit. "Why do ya keep calling meh, chere anyway? What does that mean?" She asked. "Uhh. It means 'dear' in French." He replied hesitantly. "really?" He nodded. "cool, I know French." Then she did a little go me dance. When she stopped she looked at Remy who looked very amused by this. "What?" She asked. "Well I must say Marie, I have never met a girl like you." Marie's cheek turned a bright red, when she heard this which made remy smile. "im glad, I met you Marie, Now I know I'll have a good friend here." Marie blushed. Again, and nodded, "Yeah, although when you go to school, you'll have girls all over you." Marie realized what she said and gasped. "you think I am handsome, chere?" He asked with a smile. "umm…I…well…" He laughed. "Speechless once again. Hey it's alright would it help if I said, you are beautiful?" He asked. She looked up at him. "no, because I am not." She said sadly. Remy took her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. (well sunglasses) "what are you talking about? Of course you are." She pulled away. "then how come none of the boys like me at school." She said with her back turned to him. He rapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "I don't know chere, and don't worry about them, you'll find him someday, but for now, I know someone who cares about you and who is a really good friend." Silence followed his Minnie speech. "and that person is me, Marie, I'll take care of you." He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "I promise."

Sorry this was so short. I though that was a good ending. Next chapter will be longer, hopefully. If you Review maybe I'll update sooner. Who knows!


	4. Chap4

Fingers905: uh yeah, sorry bout that. It's just that I did the first two chapters in first person. I was kind of used to it. It was supposed to be all in third person.

Spicy Sweet: thanks for the review! 

Walla. J: Yeah I like those stories too. That's why I am writing it. He he. 

Fluid Degree: Yeah, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I thought this one would be long, but I guess I was wrong.

Chap.4

Marie's aka Rogue's Pov

Oh my God. I can't believe it. Remy was flirting with me _and _he hugged me. He said he would take care of me, I was so nervous, I told him I had to go. He asked me to stay but I said I couldn't and I ran off, I ran out of the house not turning around to see if Remy was looking back at me. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would pop right out of my chest. I was running so fast before I knew it I was in my room and now I was on my bed, trying to calm down. I probably hurt Remy bad, leaving him like that after he comforted me. Oh great now I feel really bad. I also probably confused him, he's probably wondering why I ran off like that.

After I calmed down, I went downstairs to eat lunch. I opened the fridge and saw there was almost no food. I sighed and closed the fridge. I sat down at the kitchen table and decided to wait for my parents to get home. They know where the food is. I was getting more hungry and hungry by the minute. Suddenly the phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and didn't recognize the number. I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hello, Marie, this is Mom."_

"Hi mom."

"_Remy came to us and told us you ran off, why?"_

"ummm, mom that's kind of personal."

"_and I am your mother, you can tell me anything."_

"mom" I whined.

"_darling, was it something Remy did? Did he hurt you?"_

"no mom he didn't, He just kind of scared me a bit. Mom don't go all crazy on him please. I really want him as a friend."

"_how did he scare you?"_

"mom please, I don't want to talk about it,"

"_Alright, I wont go crazy on him, I'll just tell him that he scared you."_

"MOM, NO!" but it was too late she already hang up. Oh great now Remy is going to think I am some weak little girl. Maybe I should go over there and stop her, then Remy would bother me. Oh I just don't know what to do. I sighed and sat back down at the kitchen table, then I started banging my head on the table again. Suddenly the phone rang again. I slowly got, my head hurting from banging it. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Chere?"_ I gasped lightly, his voice sounded so soft and sad.

"Remy."

" _Marie, im sorry if what I did scared you. You were so sad, I just couldn't stand seeing you like that. I hate when girls are sad, especially girls that I like. As friends I mean. I just wanted you to like me…"_

"Remy, it's not you. I just never had a boy wrap their arms around me, I was surprised most of all, not really scared, I told my mom the wrong emotion. I should be the one who's sorry, for running out on you like that. If you don't want to be friends anymore I'll understand."

"_No, Marie, I do want to be your friend. I'm not angry at you, I was confused, and scared. I thought I lost you as a friend. I've only known you for not even an hour, and I know we are going to be good friends."_

"I knew it too, that's why I was worried after I ran off on you like that. I thought you wouldn't like me."

"_Marie, there is no possible way that I wouldn't like you."_

I was silent, I couldn't think of what to say next. He was flirting with me and I knew it. I couldn't help but blush, luckily he was only on the phone.

"_Marie? You there chere?"_

"Yeah." And then I heard him laugh. That I didn't expect I must admit.

"_I left you speechless again." _He started laughing again. I could not believe him.

"you did not leave me speechless, i just wasn't paying attention." I lied. He stopped laughing, now I seemed to have him speechless. Finally he spoke.

"_you weren't paying attention." _his voice sounded so sad. Now I felt guilty for telling him that.

"_How could you not pay attention." He still sounded sad but it had a hint of anger in it too._

"I'm so sorry, I was looking in my refrigerator for food." I seemed to have him speechless once again.

"_ok, I have to go."_ He hung up before I could say anything more. I decided I'd better go over there and clear things up with him. He was really hurt. I could tell.

I ran back over to his house and knocked on the door. His father opened the door. "Oh, Marie, you are back! Please come in." I again followed him in. "hold on I'll get Remy down." He went over to the staircase, and screamed, "REMY! GET DOWN HERE!" He screamed so loud, I flinched. "im sorry, Marie." I nodded, in my own way telling him it was okay. Remy came down the hall. "What?" he asked his dad, not seeing me. "look who's back." Remy looked over to me and just stared. "well come on, boy get down here." Remy did nothing just stared and through his sunglasses I knew he was glaring or something. His father sighed. "alright. I'll leave." And his father left. "What are you doing here?" Remy finally asked as if I wasn't supposed to be here. "look Remy…" I started. "What…are you doing here?" he asked this time colder. "I…came here to apologize. I'm sorry, and I was paying attention I did hear you say that and you did leave me speechless again. I just didn't want to admit it." Then I looked down and said a little softer. "im sorry." I turned my back to him and saw his eyes staring into my back. "I'll leave I just wanted you to know that." I turned the doorknob. "wait." I stopped where I was and I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I heard him come up to me and again wrap his arms around me. "I'm sorry, for treating you like that, I was hurt and by someone that I really want to be my friend." I let go of the door knob, and removed his hands from around my waste I turned around and stared into his eyes. I saw confusion written all over his face. "im sorry, I get very uncomfortable when you do that." He stared at me a few more moments then smiled. "it's ok. Come on, let's go downstairs." He said grabbing my hand. "Downstairs?" I questioned. "Yeah, you know the basement, it's cool down there a nice place to hang out." He said dragging me to a door. He let go of my hand and opened the door, turned on the light and asked me to follow him downstairs. I did. He flicked on a light and it looked so much bigger with out Lily's stuff in it. There were two little bean-bag chairs in the corner. I guess Remy saw me looking at them because he said. "my dad put that there because he knew you would be coming over and he thought we could hand out down here. It'll be much more nice once we put more stuff in it though." I nodded. Me and lily used to come down here all the time. Every time I come over her house actually, when we had sleepovers we slept down here and we watched movies down here and parties down here everything. Now all that is gone. Her big screen t.v. set that she had down here, the fold out couch, the millions of toys she had for her little sister. Now I wonder what is Remy going to put down here. How much fun we're going to have. He led me over to the bean bag chairs. "go ahead and sit Marie." He offered. I listened and sat down. He sat down in the other one. "so what do you want to do, chere?" I shrugged. "what's there to do." He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could just talk?" He offered. I shrugged. "sure." I replied. "so what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed. "So, are you starting school tomorrow?" I asked after a moment of silence. "yeah I guess." He replied. "like I said before, You will have girls over you." He smirked. "really? How come your not all over me?" I rolled my eyes. "yeah right. I'm not like that. There are a lot of girls at my school who see a boy and go all goo goo eyed over them. I've never seen such a crazier sight before. But if you come to the bus stop tomorrow I think I will." I said. "and those sunglasses of yours will make it more interesting for them. Why do you wear those things anyway?" He looked down at the ground. "i… can't show you. I can't tell you." He whispered. "why not?" I asked. "It's my eyes. Their umm…different." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't care." He shrugged me off. "I do." Then he looked up at me. "I don't want to lose you because you think I'm a freak." He said. "I won't think you're a freak." He sighed and looked down again. "please." I begged. He looked at the floor, sighed and slowly removed his shades. His eyes were closed then he turned his head to look at me and opened my eyes. I gasped as I saw them, He had red on black eyes. Where the white part was supposed to be he had black and the eye ball that is normally brown, or green was red. I just stared at him, and as I stared into his eyes my tiny little crush for him started to grow. He put his sunglasses on when I guess he saw that I wasn't doing anything. "I knew I shouldn't have shown you them." He said sadly. I shook my head. "no. no, they're different but…" I paused to think of the right word. "Amazing." I said. "and lovely." I finished. He raised his eye-brows. "really?" I nodded. "so you don't think I'm a freak?" I shook my head. He smiled and hugged me, then soon let go. "sorry. I forgot you don't like me doing that." I smiled. "it's alright. Im getting used to it." He nodded but still looked kind of down. "What's wrong?" I asked, kind of worried. "Nothing, it's just that you're the first person not to scream and run and the sight of me and my different colored eyes. I can't believe that you actually like them, and you're not scared of them." I shook my head and pulled my bean bag closer to his. "of course not, they actually are making me want to be your friend more. Making me thin you're cooler." I guess he still didn't buy it because he only smiled a little and looked down. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I promise, I'm not going to scream and run away. I've alwas wanted to meet someone different and now I have. I love your eyes and nothing is ever going to change that."

Review Please. POR FAVOR!


	5. Chap5

FluidDegree: Yeah the crush begins! Yipee! And if he has a crush on her…well you'll just have to read to find out. He hee. I am so evil! MU HA HA. Yeah I freak my self out too.

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: Thanks for the review!

Bored247: Thanks. I never knew this story was going to be such a hit! Thanks for reviewing! And his eyes are sooooo cool!

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: Thanks for the review and I have a lot of ideas for there life together as early teens. So it might be awhile before they get separated. Sorry.

Willa.j: Sorry. I'm lazy too. He he. And he wont get his ego back this chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. How sad.

Chap.5

And so school begins…

Remy's Pov

I walked out onto the porch of my new house, I had my backpack on and everything I was ready to face school. (heh heh, yeah right.) I said good bye to my parents one more time before leaving.

I arrived at the bus stop I was told to go to but no one seemed to be there, not even Marie so I decided to go to her house.

I knocked on her door. A few minutes later her mother opened the door.

"oh! Remy. Please come in."

I shook my head. "no that's ok. I was just waiting for Marie to come to the bus stop."

Her mother shrugged and closed the door half way. I heard her saying, "Marie! It's time to go!" Then I heard footsteps running down stairs. The door opened all the way and Maria nearly slammed into me, well actually she sort of did. I caught her before she knocked us both to the ground.

"wow. Watch where you're going next time, chere." I said helping her up.

"sorry." She said.

"it's alright now lets go to the bus stop shall we?"

She nodded and we were off to the bus stop.

"we usually have a lot of people here." Maria said after noticing how no one was at the bus stop. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"to be have a bunch of screaming girls come up to you."

"I guess so."

"good. Because here comes one of many girls." She said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw a girl walking down the street.

"she hates me." She said.

The girl came running up to us, Looking lovingly at me.

"oh hello." She said in the crappiest voice I've ever heard. It made me want to gag.

"Hi." I replied.

"I see your new here." I nodded. She seemed to look behind me and her silly little smile turned into a frown. "Hello Marie." She said.

"Kelly." Maria replied.

"no need to be so nasty with me, Marie." She said sweetly. "I wont bite…hard."

Marie just glared at her.

"oh, I hope the girls get here soon. I just have to introduce you to them."

'if they're anything like you I don't want to meet them.' I thought. I looked at Marie who simply smiled at me but I knew her better than that. I knew that she was hurting inside. I tried to walk over to her but the girl. Kelly. Pulled me back.

"you don't want to talk to her. She is so…well just…I cant even put words to describe her." Kelly said.

Soon enough the bus came and Kelly dragged me onto the bus making me sit with her friends. I saw Marie sit up front all by herself. I know the girls were talking to me but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Knowing how much hurt I am causing her. When the bus stopped I figured I would get up and sit next to her, let her know that I don't want to be with these girls. That I want to be with her. I started to stand up but a girl walked onto the bus and sat next to Marie. I sighed and let myself be surrounded by girls, but not keeping my eyes off where Marie was. When the bus arrived at the school, and the doors opened to let everyone off. Marie stood up looked back smiled at me then turned forwards and walked with her friend off the bus. I finally escaped the girls and ran off the bus looking for her. I finally spotted her and ran up to her. "Marie!" I called out. She stopped and turned around. "Oh. Hi Remy." She said. "

"I told you, you would be surrounded by girls."

"yeah, but Marie I didn't want to I wanted to sit next to you. I didn't want to be anywhere near those girls especially 'cause they hate you. Even though I don't know how anyone could hate you."

I saw her cheeks turn a little pink. "I know Remy it's alright. I… just don't want to lose you to some Preppy snot like Kelly Richards."

"Come on Marie, we'll be late!" I heard her friend call from inside the school.

"I have to go." She said.

"Marie…"

"I'm sorry."

And she ran off to her friend, leaving me alone. Alone with the few screaming girls who finally caught up to me. And again I didn't take my eyes off her till she went out of sight, then I let the girls drag me along.

Please Review! or else. no j/k. REVIEW!


End file.
